Tainted Love
by missxsixteen
Summary: Alexis Jarrett just had her heart ripped out when she found out Frankie Kazarian was cheating on her, but James Storm is determined to get her to fall into his arms on way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Nichole Jarrett had never been as nervous as she was at that very moment. In just minutes she would be facing Awesome Kong for the TNA Knockouts Title. Her father and fellow Planet Jarrett members assured her that everything would work in her favor. Ever since she had turned heel she never had to worry about anything. She always had the boys to back her up, but this time it would be in a steel cage. Her first ever steel cage pay-per-view. Jim Cornett felt this would be the only way to keep Planet Jarrett from getting involved.  
"We all know how good you are, you just have to show Jim and the rest of the world", said Eric Young.  
"Are you trying to say my baby girl isnt good Showtime", cut in Jeff.  
"No, no sir I was just saying it seems that Jim doesnt think that she is without us.. I kind of overheard him talking to Matt Morgan about it"  
"AND YOU DIDNT TELL US?!" screamed an infuriated father.  
"I'm sorry sir it just kind of slipped my mind until now"  
"Don't let it happen again. James you take Alexis and start getting warmed up"  
"My pleasure" smirked a cocky cowboy.

Alexis rolled her eyes and exited the lockerroom with James Storm right behind her. She knew he had a thing for her and as much as she wanted to be with him she had to play it off like she didnt. She knew it was in both of their best interests. There would be publicity and lies that would break them up and she couldn't deal with that. Not after what had just happened with Frankie Kazarian. She thought he was a good guy til a reporter cornered her and showed her the pictures of him and Traci Brooks.

"I know a good way to get you all warmed up" James chuckled after taking a drink of his beer.  
"Look if it has to do with sleeping with you, Id rather remain cold" spat out a cocky Alexis.

James grabbed her arm and spun her around "Damnit Lexi why dont you just tell me why you wont give me the time of day"  
"Because I cant James. You and I both know it wouldnt work.", she replied.  
"But it will, Ive liked you since we were kids. It worked before why can't it now? Is it because of that asshole Kaz?"

She couldn't answer she felt a knot wadding in her throat and her eyes began to sting with tears. She tried to remain strong but anytime she heard his name it was like having her heart ripped out over and over again. James could sense she was hurt and if it had been any other girl he would have used this vulnerability to score but he couldnt with Lexi. He cared for her to much, hell he was actually beginning to think that he loved her. No matter how far she pushed him away he would always be there no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

He reached for her and quietly whispered Lex. He knew that he had hurt her but she jerked away from him as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough because he had ahold of her arm and pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to bring him up but I'm tired of seeing you mope around. You don't even put up a fight when I hassle you anymore", he said. She didn't know what to say she couldn't think of anything but that day she heard about them but then all of a sudden it was like all she could see was James and how well he comforted her when she was hurt that night. He stayed up half the night with her listening to her vent.

She slowly nodded "I know, I know, I just I cant usually get over him this quickly but now I'm ready to go train." She slowly let out a smile and he returned it, then they walked arm in arm to the parking lot. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked mister?" she laughed. He spit out the sip of bear he was taking and laughed "No, I didn't really prepair for that but if it's the plan then I suppose I have to be", he replied. As they reached the parking lot they say Roxxi out there stretching and talking on her bluetooth headset, Alex waved and Roxxi waved back. Then they stopped and Alex sat down on the ground and he sat across from her. They did the basic stretches and then began to run.

"Damnit girl", James yelled, "Slow down you know I cant be running this fast".

"To bad Cowboy", She yelled back.

Finally he caught up with her and she stopped, panting and out of breathe, and she sat down. "I…hate…running!" she exclaimed. James was so out of breathe he couldn't even respond.

After about 20 minutes of stretching and waiting around for the match to start her music finally cued. She came out accompanied by James Storm and Christopher Harris, better known as AMW. Awesome Kong was already standing in the ring looking as intent as ever. A shot of fear rushed to her but the pat on the back that the guys gave her reassured her. The cage was already down, and she kicked and cursed it. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't her dad and them just not get involved and she wouldn't have to do all this. But she knew that she had to one way or another. She had beat Kong once but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do the same this time.

The match lasted about a good 45 minutes, with Kong dominating for most of the match until suddenly the lights went out. When they came back on both ladies were knocked out with Alex covering Kong. The ref slid down and counted to three and the new knockouts champion was crowned. James and Chris rushed in and helped Alex up and handed her her title. She was so confused the last thing she remembered was getting hit over the back of the head. She didn't know how she won, but she knew she had. She had finally did it.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around and grabbed her head, she was already in the back and the guys were all staring at her. "If this is what death is like I don't want to die yet", she said sarcastically and her dad motioned for them to back up. She sat up slowly and her dad handed her the title "Congratulations champ", he said and patted her on the back gently. She looked at him and shook her head "I know what happened, I saw Sting in there. Did you honestly think that I couldn't do it on my own?", she said and pushed him away. "No princess, its all for a storyline. It's what TNA wanted, I couldn't tell them no". "Last time I checked yes you can. We do own this company". But before he had time to say anything she had grabbed her bags and stormed out of the locker room to the escalade.

Chris looked at James, and he nodded. He knew that it was usually his job to follow after her but he enjoyed it a lot it ment that he got to spend more time with her than the others would and he couldn't trust anyone else with her. He took off his hat and started to run after her, he knew that if he walked it might be to late. She was just climbing into to the Escalade and about to shut the door when he got there. "Alexis! Wait!", he yelled. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You know James them having you chase after me is getting old. Who's next Showtime?", she shouted. "Look, I know your mad but no one sent me, I don't need beckoning orders to go after you." She looked at him and shook her head. "If you think your coming then your wrong"

He put his hat back on and shook his head "And if you think your going out alone in this state, your wrong. Remember you do have a low grade concussion". She couldn't argue with that, he was right. So without putting up a fight she got out of the drivers seat and climbed into the passangers seat. "Where to?", James asked. She didn't honestly care, she just couldn't stand being with him when she knew Kaz would make a fuss if he saw, but yet it was okay that he was with her. James could tell something was wrong so he decided to drive to the park they used to play at when they were kids. She looked around and then looked at him.

"You cant say you don't love this place", he said and got out of the car. She shortly followed and he held out his hand. She was a bit afraid to take his hand and he could sense it. "I promise not to try anything". She took his hand and they walked over to the swings, she sat down and he sat next to her. "I remember when we were kids and we would always be out here til after dark. My dad would come yelling 'Little James you better not be trying anything with my daughter'" she said and laughed. He joined in with the laughter, he was so happy that he could at least get some kind of emotion out of her. She looked at him and stood up "To the bench!" she yelled and took off "Last one there is the gay cowboy".

He shook his head and walked over after she had already set down. "Was that really necessary?" he asked. He nodded and patted the seat next to her and he sat down. She laid her head on his shoulder and stared at the sky. "You know I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I had never fallen for him". He closed his eyes and listened to her talk. They had been best friends and could tell each other everything for as long as he could remember and he wouldn't trade these stories for anything.


End file.
